


Son of a Gun

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray talk about guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of a Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to Jen's post about the Chicago gun contest.
> 
> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com - May 2002.

"Jesus H. Christ! Look at this crap!"

Ray held the paper out so that Fraser could see the article. Fraser read it in seconds, then made a small shrug with his shoulders. Ray's eyes went wide. "That's all you have to say? Benny, we're talkin' about people on the streets gettin' guns!"

Fraser nodded his head. "Yes Ray, I know."

"And you think it's okay?"

"Back in the territories..."

"We're not talking about havin' guns in popsicle land Benny, this is Chicago. Things are different here."

Fraser's voice was dry. "I am well aware of the differences Ray. It's not the licensed carriers that you have to worry about, it's the criminal element that you need to be wary of. If a person goes to all the trouble of obtaining a weapon legally, wouldn't it make sense that they intend to use the weapon in a more responsible manner?"

Ray stared at Fraser in disbelief, his voice sarcastic. "Benny...oh you wouldn't understand. Anyone who would buy a gun in Chicago is nuts."

Fraser raised an eyebrow. "Then I assume the weapons that Francesca and Maria own qualify them for institutionalization."

Ray waved a hand at him. "I got them those guns so they could protect themselves when I'm not home. The neighborhood isn't exactly what it use to be."

Fraser rubbed absently at one of his ears. "And because you are an officer of the law, it makes it alright for your sisters to have guns for self-protection, but your neighbors don't have the same right?"

Ray paused for a second, knowing that Fraser had him by the balls on this one. "Well...you know what I mean! I don't want some Joe Crackpot on the street gettin' a gun and blowing my brains out."

Fraser looked pointedly at Ray. "'Joe Crackpot' as you have labeled him, will obtain a weapon that will more than likely be unregistered. You won't know that he has it. Your neighbors on the other hand would have to register their weapons. You would know about them. There is a difference Ray."

Ray gave up. "Yeah, I know...but I still don't like the idea of people carrying guns around all the time."

Fraser looked at Ray's chest where he knew a gun was concealed. Ray snapped at him. "Oh knock it off already!"

Fraser smiled slightly. "Yes Ray."

END


End file.
